George Lopez (character)
'Hey! You might be looking for George Lopez Actor. Take The Lopez Way There! Background "George Edward Lopez was born in December, 1965 and had a trouble childhood which is reffered to throughout the series. His mother, Benny Lopez, is blamed for much of the abuse, and jokes are often made about how she treated him badly. George initially believed Manny, his father, was dead (which was what Benny told him so he would stop annoying her by asking her where his father was), but learned he was actually alive from Manny's sister, Cecelia. When Manny sends George a check after he ran into financial trouble, George (with Angie, Max and Benny in tow) goes to see him in Phoenix, Arizona where George ends up punching him in Benny's honor. Manny soon had George arrested, but dropped the charges, and since he suffered from kidney failure, George agreed to give him a kidney. George later lost his father to the disease before the transplant was performed. George married Angie Polmero and had two children; Carmen and Max Lopez. In the pilot episode, George gets prometed to being the manager of Power Brothers Aviation, a factory that makes airplane parts. Angie's wealthy father, Vic, initially disapproved of George, but has come to accept him as a worthy son-in-law. George is also an Oakland Raiders fan. It also mentions in several episodes that George has dyslexia, as well as his son Max. He also played guitar and baseball as a kid. He can be aggressive. In his teens, he started a band with Ernie called "Dos Bad Asses " in which they played heavy metal. He is overprotective of Carmen in many episodes. In the episode after the pilot he is upset that she has breasts. He doesn't like her dating and he never admits he is upset that she's growing up until She Drives Me Crazy when he says Carmen's eighteenth birthday will be the saddest day of his life. When Carmen ran away, it is revealed that when Carmen was younger, he never spent anytime with her and now he feels guilty. Ernie says that when Carmen was born George wondered what he would do when she started dating. He is close to Max, however, and is always giving him dating advice or just advice in general. Family and friends *Manny Lopez– George's father who left him and Benny when he was two years old. After leaving George and Benny, he moves to Phoenix and starts a second family, as well a successful business. After George finds out where he is, George goes to Phoenix to find him. After he found him they get into an argument and George punches him in the face. Then Manny later on wanted to press charges against George and sent him to jail. After a while he removed the charges. George wanted to donate a kidney to him with his kidney problem but before George could he dies. In his death bed he didn't want George or Benny to come to his funeral. *Benny Lopez– George's mother. Along with George, she has another daughter, Linda, whom she gave away at four days old. It is later revealed that she tried to give George away at first, but kept him after the family returned him. *'George Edward Lopez II' – George's half-brother (on his father's side). George hangs up the phone when he gives Manny the Lopez's number. He and the first George have the same birthday (he got the original George's birth certificate from his father), social security number and father. *'Linda Lorenzo' – George's sister. Benny gave her away at four days old. *'Joe Diaz' - George's deceased uncle. Joseph dies of a tumor in his neck. Benny didn't want to go to the funeral because she was still upset that Joe cheated her on a bet they made on a football game. *'Aunt Cecilia' - George's aunt. She hadn't seen Benny for a long time and in the 2nd Season she said she had lost touch with Manny two years before. When she bumped into Benny and George in a SuperStore, she was surprised to see Benny again (when Benny saw Cecilia she ran away) and happy to see George. She told George that his father was still alive, and came to his house to give him a photo of Manny holding the infant George. She appeared in Who's your Daddy. *'Uncle Oscar' - George's other uncle. He is a homeless alcoholic and an unseen character. He was mentioned once in George's Dog Days of Bummer. *Angie Lopez- George's wife. George dated her since he was 17 years old and married her some time later. Their marriage becomes well, but when situations occur, Angie usually gets involved and talks to George about them, even when they argue. She even wants people she knows to be happy. Angie's compassion for others annoys George many times, sometimes with consequences. Angie usually outsmarts George at everything and has no problem disrespecting him in front of others, hitting him in front of their children, and even yelling at him in front of Benny, Ernie, and some others. *Carmen– The elder of George's children. Overly dramatic and apparently, smart in poetry but is an anomynis "c" student at school, she drove George crazy with her teenage-based problems with boys, school and money. *Max Lopez– George's son, who suffers from dyslexia like his father so he struggles in school. He tends to be the cause of trouble but his father always helps him to get over and past it. *'Victor "Vic" Palmero' – George's father-in-law from Cuba. He didn't always like George; he attempted to pay his daughter not to marry George. Later in the series, he and George appear to become closer. And called George an noisy chismoso when he was still with Lindsay because he ruined her surprise to Vic for their wedding which didn't happen because he went back to Emilina and also found out she was cheating on him when George called Cheaters(TV Show). *Ernie– George's best friend and co-worker whom he's known since the second grade. *'Jack and Mel Powers' – The owners of Powers Bros. Aviation and George's bosses. They are friendly towards George, and often meet him at Thirsty's bar. *'Luisa Diaz' – George's grandmother, who makes his relationship with Benny not look as bad compared to the one she has with her. She, however, gets along with George. *'Veronica Palmero': Veronica is Angie and George's niece who they become in charge of when Angie's ex-sister-in-law dies. Angie's sister-in-law decides to make George the trustee of the millions of dollars she made. Veronica has a strong interest in designing purses and she becomes a trustworthy person. George later decides to give her the money. Veronica goes to a local college. Later in the series, Veronica's assetes get frozen and Veronica moves back in with George and the family. She moved in to Carmen's old room and George's then-home theater. She stayed on the show for only the final season. Notes In his TV Series, George was played by himself. Category:George Lopez (TV series) characters Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Dyslexia in fiction